


Pressure Cooker

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr, prompt, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from the wonderful @millerdoc (really, they post the best pics - go, go check their blog, go)</p><p>The prompt was, whouffaldi, "I'm not wearing underwear."</p><p>Sadly, not enough words to have application of burn ointment, you will just have to imagine that....and where</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Cooker

The Doctor was in Clara’s kitchen. Not normally hazardous, but she was cooking.

Pans simmered and bubbled, the glasses allowed him to scan them surreptiously.

He didn’t trust the pressure cooker. 

He moved backwards, not quite quickly enough as it transpired.

At least he had shielded Clara from the worst of whatever the boiling goop was.

She resisted giggling when she realised that he was probably experiencing significant burns. She urged him to shed his clothes as quickly as possible.

He made her turn round. 

She raised her eyebrows. 

He blushed.

He was compelled to admit he wasn’t wearing underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are addictive, please keep prompting
> 
> (shut up wips)
> 
> Hated this - tell me
> 
> Loved this - prompt me and tell me (please)
> 
> Really loved this - prompt me and share with others (please and thank you)


End file.
